


In Front of Your Wife?

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: anon on tumblr asked: Pepper invited Peter to join her and tony for dinner. Peter repays this hospitality by secretly jerking her husband off under the table. Both Tony and Peter getting off on the fact pepper is right there





	In Front of Your Wife?

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)

Tony coughed as he felt Peter’s hand grip him firmly over his slacks, hidden only by the long tablecloth, paying no mind to Pepper who was sat directly across from them. It was a contrast to the teasing touches that Peter had been subjecting him to for the past half an hour, touches that could be mistaken as accidents; this was most definitely deliberate. 

“It's so nice to have you home, Peter.” smiled Pepper, spooning more vegetables onto her plate. “Tony especially misses you so much whilst you’re at college.”

“Is that so, mister Stark?” Peter asked innocently, eyes wide and sweet as his nimble fingers fiddled with Tony’s zipper, pulling his hardening cock out of his jeans and boxers. “Do you really miss me?”

“Miss you talking my ear off in the lab, kiddo.” Tony said as evenly as possible, stifling a groan as Peter rubbed gently on the bundle of nerves under the head, already slick with precome. “Too quiet when you're not here.”

Peter hummed thoughtfully, still rubbing gently at that spot that made Tony see stars, shovelling a piece of pork into his mouth to try as distract from the feeling. Peter, so innocently conversing with Pepper about his studies whilst jerking her husband off under the table made him want to spill over Peter’s fist.

“Anybody want desert?” Pepper asked eventually, noting Peter and Tony’s empty plates. “There’s some chocolate cake in the fridge from that bakery down the street.”

“Yes please, Mrs Potts.” Peter smiled, at the same point he decided to slide his closed fist firmly down Tony’s cock and then back up again, setting up a hot, fast rhythm that had Tony subtly bucking into Peter’s hand. 

The sudden onslaught of sensation was almost too much, and Tony couldn't help but let out a strangled cough in response to Pepper’s question, causing her face to cloud over with concern.

“Are you okay, Tony?” she asked, leaning over the table to place a hand on his forehead, all the while Peter was still jerking him, tight and fast. “Are you not feeling too good?”

“Fine.” Tony choked out, before managing to momentarily compose himself. “Fine Pep, honestly. Food just went down the wrong tube. Cake sounds good.”

She nodded, though there was a suspicious look in her eye, and disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot, Tony groaned, low and desperate, bucking his hips up into Peter’s grip. 

“Please, Peter.” he whimpered. “Please make me cum, please baby.”

“You get off on it, don't you Tony?” Peter whispered, voice gravelly and wanting, sending shivers down Tony’s spine. “You get off on knowing your wife is right there, could realise your teenage protégé is jerking you off, in front of her, at any second. It reminds you how _dirty_ you are.”

“Yeah, yes, so dirty, _depraved_ , it feels so good Peter, c’mon.” Tony gasped. “She’ll be back any second, please.”

“Come for me, mister Stark, come for me all over your wife’s kitchen floor.”

Tony arched, whimpered, as ropes of cum spurted over Peter’s tight fist, slicking the way for Peter to coax Tony through the aftershocks, until he was whining from oversensitivity. 

“Good boy, Tony.” Peter murmured, not even bothering to tuck Tony back in as Pepper made her way back into the dining room. “Think you’ll get hard again when I lick your cum off my hand in front of your wife?”


End file.
